Unknown Allies
by motaarena
Summary: AU Harry must fight to ensure his allies all get the same rewards. Well maybe not ALL of them...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm not J.K.R, I think that is pretty clear. Please excuse any grammar issues, I try to correct them, but it's difficult when you've written the story as you cannot always see the issues because I know what I meant.**

**As always reviews are welcome – I will update as much as I can. I hope you enjoy the story.**

As the final battle came to its inevitable end, Harry Potter sighed. Looking around at the mournful and yet relieved faces, he realized that there still would be a lot of work left to do, and he was just so tired. Tired of living in a tent, of fighting, of dealing with plots against him and those he loved, tired of living a life that seemed pre-destined. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his greatest ally in the war fidgeting on a bench. Harry yearned to go over there and make everything go to the way that it should have been for the last 7 years, if there was no Dark Lord, no Voldemort, nothing that would've stopped him from just being another Wizard.

But Harry also knew that this would take time, time for all his secret allies to get out into the light of day, for Harry to expose to the Wizarding World, that the line between light and dark was not as clear as everyone would wish it to be, that sometimes you have to stand and watch something horrible to prevent something even worse. So with another sigh, Harry went to go find the new Minister of Magic to start on the next long process of his life, the process to re-claim his allies.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was a reasonable man at least that was what he told himself, but this Harry Potter that approached him after the final battle was not at all like the Harry that he had known from before Fleur and Bill's wedding. The last year had made him more demanding, more confidant and if Kingsley would admit to it more arrogant. Niggling in the back of his brain was also the realization that although it was clear that Harry still respected Dumbledore he was no longer held under the sway of his old mentor, he could no longer be used as a pawn. As the two men sat in the Headmaster's office, Harry winked at Albus's portrait and proceeded to lay out a list of names that Harry would refuse to let go to trial. Kingsley just shook his head.

"Harry, be reasonable, the list you have given me is unacceptable, you must be..."

Harry's bark of laughter distracted Kinsley briefly and then the younger wizard interjected, "I understand, I was hoping that it would be enough for my word to bring this matter to rest, but if this is not the case than all I request is that my list of names be the first Death Eaters to be tried in front of the Wizengamot."

Sighing, Shacklebolt agreed with Harry that this was a reasonable request. What puzzled him was why Harry was insisting on dealing differently with his list than with the rest of the death eaters as a whole, but his musings were cut short by Harry's next crazy demand

"... and Snape's portrait must be hung in this room as well."

Kingsley stumbled over his words trying to right this in his mind...

"Harry, my boy, Snape abandoned his post here at Hogwarts, he let Death Eaters punish students... he killed Dumbledore!"

Scoffing, Harry just ignored the whole tirade, with a smirk on his face, he merely replied

"Not to worry about the cost minster, I will get his likeliness painted out of my own coffers."

The minster was flabbergasted! Stuttering a bit at first, and then re-gain his composure he started to raise his voice... when the portraits around the two wizards started to interrupt.

Coming to Harry's defence were centuries of Headmasters, all claiming that it would be an honour and an privilege to have Serverus's portrait up with theirs and they were hoping that he would surive the battle to return to his post, but as he was unfortunate enough to past on, then it was without question a matter of most urgency that his portrait be painted and hung.

The Minister stood slack-jawed and whipped his eyes to Dumbeldore, who with a twinkle in his eye confirmed to Shacklebolt that this was also what he wished, and that Snape was until the end the friend that he had become after Harry was born.

Harry swept out of the office and down the stairs to be greeted by his friends. Relieved to have gotten some of his agenda finished he walked with them back into the Great Hall to deal with the rest of the aftermath of war.

The Great Hall was still teaming with activity, getting people medical attention, caring for the dead, consoling the mourners, Harry's eyes scanned the room quickly and his heart fell a bit. "Have they already taken the Death Eater's then?" he asked in a small voice. Hermione confirmed with a slight nod of her head. Ron launched into a tirade "Those scum, some tried to claim alligence with you Harry! The audacity of them, I can't believe that they would even attempt to try and weasel th-" Harry's smirk at the word Weasel stopped Ron's outburst and Hermione just looked at it with a strange sort of comprehension growing... Harry quietly responded to his friends.

"We three have been through a lot, not only in the last year, but ever since we've met, and I know that being my friends hasn't always been the easiest, and I want you both to know that I know all the hardships that you've had to suffer to remain by my side. I will ask you only one more favour, and I really do wish that you grant it to me"

Hermione nodded with tears in her eyes and Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder and replied "whatever you need mate"

Harry smiled at his two best friends and continued "... as hard as it has been for you two be on my side for the last years, remember in the coming weeks how much harder it would be to be on my side while not being able to show it, try and put yourself in Snape's shoes and remember that everything he did was out of love, and as hard as our decisions were, his and others like him had decisions that were even harder than ours..."

Hermione eyes clouded over in confusion and then quickly cleared with understanding, Ron looked baffled, but replied... "Okay, mate, I trust you, what's the favour?"

Harry laughed nervously, "well I just want you to remember that and to trust me and my memories, to stand by my side and Ron, please try and take 3 breaths before you say something stupid." Hermione giggled at that and Ron grinned. "Consider it done!" The three friends drifted off into some banter and although Hermione noticed she didn't comment on how distracted Harry seemed.

Suddenly a bundle of red hair stormed up to Harry.

"Harry Potter" Ginny sounded more like everyday Harry thought... " you promised me that it would all be fine when he was dead, that everything would be as we talked about, you swore to me that you could make it right! I can't take much more, Harry, I can't do it... I don't understand how you could've let this happen..." Ginny's sobs echoed loudly in the Hall and Harry smiled a sad smile at the girl he looked at as his little sister. He quickly pulled her into a hug and smoothed out her hair... "Gin, he murmured, I'll do everything in my power to make true on that promise, you know that it wasn't only to you that I did, so calm down, I will sort it out as best I can and as fast as I can..."

"I know Harry, but I'm so scared, you didn't have to see them, you didn't have to watch them take them..." Ginny's voice broke and Harry comforted her more... "I've already started fixing this, I'll keep going until the truth is known..." Ginny relaxed a little and dried her eyes. "I'm sorry Harry, I know that this year has been a million times harder for you two than for us, but it still hurts..." Harry smiled sadly, "It's always been harder for us." Ginny nodded and wrapped Harry into another hug.

Ron and Hermione came over to the embracing couple. After Ginny's outburst no one could hear what was happening, Harry had placed a Silencing Charm over them. All the two friends heard at the end was Harry saying "...for us" and Ginny embracing Harry again. Ron clapped Harry on the back and said "... good to have you back in the family, mate." And in confusion Harry just stared back at Ron who stammered in response "well you know what I mean, back together with Ginny, and all and you'd be in the family anyways and well..." Ginny laughed out loud, and smacks Ron on the head, "Oh Ron you great git! Harry and I aren't back together! Never will be in fact, hard to when your best mate is gay." Harry rolled his eyes at Ginny, and sighed waiting for the explosion.

Ron surprising took it in stride; three breaths later and he realized that Harry was still just Harry. And if his sister and his girlfriend seemed okay with it than perhaps it really didn't matter at all. Harry grinned at him in thanks and that was all Ron needed to realize that perhaps growing up and acting maturely to sensitive situations would be the best course of action from now on.

Looking around the Hall, Harry realized that it was late, and wishing to go somewhere quiet to rest, he grabbed Ginny's hand and said "I need a little breather, the trials will start tomorrow, I am going to go stay here tonight, come and wake me tomorrow morning and we'll go to the Wizengamot tomorrow together." Ginny nodded and Harry walked away alone.

Once Harry was out of earshot, Ron and Hermione peppered her with questions, but other than obtaining the information that Harry and Ginny never really were together and that Ginny was more than fine with the situation, they did not get any more insight into the recent events. Cryptically Ginny just said that if they wanted the whole story than perhaps they need to come to the trials the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Hermione was woken by a frantically speaking Ron: "I can't find Harry, he isn't in his bed, I thought that he would sleep there, and when I went to get changed and come back to get you for breakfast, I realized that he had never even made it back to his room! What if some rogue Death Eater kidnapped him for revenge? Or, or, or..."

Hermione jumps out of bed and throws on clothes, "This is bad Ron, we should've stuck with him, what if something happened to him... oh my god, we've lost Harry..." As Hermione and Ron race out of the room they run straight into Ginny. Ginny smiles at them and wishes them a good morning. Ron explodes " Good Morning! What do you mean, Harry's probably dead or something, he never even made it back to his room..." Ginny just slyly looks at her brother, and says "Have no worries about Harry, he just defeated the most powerful wizard of our time! He's perfectly fine, I'll go get him right now, I'm sure that he's sleeping like a log after all that magic he did yesterday." To Hermione and Ron's surprise, Ginny exits the Gryffindor common room completely and starts to walk toward the Great Hall. As the two chase her, Hermione exclaims "He isn't in the Great Hall Ginny! Harry never wakes up by himself in the morning!" Ginny just chuckles, "Oh, I'm sure that Harry still sleeping alright!" She suddenly turns down a corridor that Hermione has never been down, as the hallway continues to go on a downward slope, Ron exclaims "Wait, this is the way to the Slytherin common room! I recognize it from second year!" Ginny just smirks, the expression on her face puts both Ron and Hermione on edge, and Ginny just responds "I don't think that the wards on the entrance will let you through, I'll be back out with Harry in a bit, why don't you guys meet me in the Great Hall for breakfast before we head to the trials?"

Before they have a chance to respond, Ginny does a complicated wand movement and mutters something under her breath. The blank wall opens and without looking back, Ginny steps into the Dungeons. The wall closes up before Hermione and Ron get to it. They look at each other in confusion... both questioning if they really saw what they thought they did!

Ever rational, Hermione shrugs and says "Well Ginny seemed sure, and god knows what happened to her in the last year..." trailing off, she shrugs again. "Perhaps we should just wait for them in the Great Hall?" Ron's concern is still there, but the mention of food makes him surrender to Hermione. "Alright Hermione, we'll wait for 45 minutes! And then if we don't see them, we'll alert McGonagall."

Ginny, however was not correct in her assumption. Harry was indeed in the dungeons, and he was indeed in the 7th year room, but Harry was not still sleeping. Perhaps it was wishful thinking on her part, that Harry would get more sleep than she did, but in her heart she knew that Harry would be just as sleep deprived today as he was when confronted with the worst of Voldemort's nightmares. She sighs as she walks up to Harry. "Sweetie, did you sleep at all?" Harry looks at her with hollow eyes "Not a wink, you?" Ginny grimly smiles and nods "Same here". She looks over at the rumpled sheets and sighs, "Well if you were going to get any shut-eye, it would've been here, so I guess it was a lost cause." Harry nods, "I tried thinking that it was the last night apart, I tried thinking that I needed to be fresh and strong for the trial, I tried to take Dreamless Sleep for god's sake! But even that wasn't as strong as I needed. Ginny? What if I never can sleep again?"

"Oh nonsense Harry, you'll sleep like a baby tonight, after the trials, you'll both be together again and you can barricade yourself in that dingy house of yours and "sleep" to your hearts content" Ginny gave harry a wink on the word sleep that made Harry smile. "Well I hope you're right Gin, but either way, I've got to get going before Ron and Hermione freak, and so I can get some food in me before heading to the Ministry." Ginny chuckled, and said "I'll leave you to it, but they've already freaked out, and they know that you slept here to, perhaps small doses is best for them!" Harry just laughed.

When Ginny showed up in the Great Hall only 5 minutes after she left Ron and Hermione gaping at the wall, Hermione sprang up "Where's Harry?" Ginny shrugged, "Where I thought he would be... he'll be down when he's ready, not to worry." Hermione sat back down and Ron sighed in relief. He wanted to Ginny what she knew, but he just wasn't sure that he wanted the actually hear what she had to say. Ginny just dug into breakfast and ignored the questioning looks coming at her from Hermione.

Because of how they were sitting, it was only Hermione that saw Harry enter the Great Hall. She couldn't help but gasp at his appearance. Ron swiftly turned around and thought that his eyes would fall out of his head. Harry was dressed perfectly; his dress robes were a crisp black, his hair was as tame as it would ever be, his glasses had been replaced by silver square pair, his shirt was white, ironed and had cuff-links on them that looked to be worth the value of the Burrow, his shoes were shined. But the thing that shocked Ron more than anything was the fact that tied perfectly around his neck, as if he wasn't the one that had spent 6 years of school using the same knot in his tie, was a green tie. And not just any green tie, it was a Slytherin green tie.

As Harry walked closer, Ginny let out a low whistle at him, and Harry grinned at her. "You clean up nice Harry... I didn't even know you had robes like that..." Harry just nodded, "Well I kind of borrowed them..." Ginny giggled "Well you better hope that it's love then... because if it isn't, you're going to die today and the hands of a very angry –" just before Ginny finished her sentence, Harry casted a muffling charm on her. Harry just grinned and said with a wink "I'm not worried about it Gin, have no fear for my safety." Ginny just scoffed, "I don't know Harry, these are his clothes you're talking about..." Harry laughed heartily, "I know, perhaps I'm just not used to not having the fear of death hanging over me! This should replace it eh?" Ginny just grinned, "Seems like a death wish to me."

Ron's mouth had finally closed by the time that Hermione interrupted their banter... "Do you mind letting us in on the joke?" Harry just grinned at her, "No joke at all, I am walking on thin ice in these clothes!" Ron finally sputtered out "You're wearing a Slytherin tie Harry..." Harry nodded, "I think that it goes better with my eyes, don't you? I mean red just clashes terribly; I look like Christmas in photos..." Ginny rolled her eyes "Clashes my ass! This is a message Harry and you know it." With no choice but to agree, Harry takes a deep breath, and pulls out 3 more ties from inside his robes. He hands one to Ginny, who quickly replaces her red tie and then turns to his best friends with pleading eyes... "I know that you don't understand yet, but I would really appreciate the show of support, from you two, you don't have to wear them, but if you would, it would mean a lot to me." Hermione smiles and takes one, and Ron after some mumbling accepts the tie as well. Before putting it on, he exclaims "this better not be one of the ferret's ties!" Harry winks at Ginny, "I promise you that it isn't."

After finishing breakfast, McGonagall comes to the four of them and tells them that it is time to apparate to the Wizengamot. If she saw something strange about four of her Gryffindor's wearing Slytherin ties, she didn't say.

Upon reaching the Ministry, Harry was surrounded by photographers, with his head held up high, he issued a brief statement. "I will attend each trial in the coming weeks to ensure that justice is served. I will not be sitting for interviews of any kind until after the whole situation is resolved. I wish to be left alone to recover from the whole experience, and would appreciate if you would all respect my wishes" The reporters hushed for the speech but clamoured after Harry with questions, but he simply walked down to the courts. Hermione was surprised "Harry! You sounded positively regal back there! But you know that they are not going to leave you alone..." Harry turned to her with his eyes flashing "I know Hermione, but I must control the situation, it's only going to get more out of control." Hermione stepped back a bit, "I understand Harry, I've just never seen you like this before." Harry smiled sadly "I know, I hope that we are still friends after today, but if not, I hope you know how much I value you as a friend, and that I never wanted to hurt you." Hermione just nodded. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew that it was big.

Sweeping into the court room, Harry marched up to the front of the room, sitting the four of them down front and center. Once the court was called to order, the Death Eaters that Harry requested be tried first were brought in to the room. Hermione couldn't help but gasp at what they all looked like. Some of them were gaunt as if they hadn't eaten in weeks, all of them were bruised, some limped and some just looked like they had spent a lifetime on the planet even though they were only 17. Ginny gripped Harry's hand tightly when the last three people were lead into the room. Harry gave her a tight smile and then stood up to address the court.

Kingsley saw Harry stand up, and figured that he would let the saviour get his piece said so that they could continue with the trials, but Harry surprised him. Rather than just ranting or stuttering like Kingsley suspected would happen, Harry calmly requested in perfect legal terms to be the first character witness for all the people on trial in the room. Hermione and Ron gasped, and the whole courtroom held their breath. Kingsley was impressed, Harry it seemed in the last year had grown into a man.

The wizards selected to oversee the Death Eater trials conferred among themselves and quickly decided to let Harry take the stand. Upon their motioning, Harry strode up to the witness block and swiftly sat down. The trial was quick to begin. The defendants all rose at once as they were being tried for the same crimes. Although there were differences in what they were individually accused of and the sentence was to be done separately, the original trials were just to sort out whether they were true Death Eaters. Kingsley read off the list of names: Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. Upon the last name being read, Harry looked up at the defendants. When his eyes met Draco's the flash between them was instantaneous and Harry felt his magic swirling inside of him. He tore his eyes away only when Kingsley requested his attention.

"Harry Potter, what have you to say regarding the characters of the defendants?"

With a determined stare Harry lifted a bottle out of his robes, the silver liquid glinted inside the bottle as Harry passed his memories to the Minister. Kingsley nodded and pulled out a Pensive from behind his bench, with a few spells, and the emptying of the vial into the basin, the whole courtroom was seemingly transported into another room. Harry started to narrate:

"We've been friends all this time, not all of us of course, in all honesty I don't know them as well as I wish, but sometimes you must make judgements on other people based on those you trust. And there is no one that I trust more. The scene unfolded. Although Harry was clear, the person that he was talking to was blurred out and muffled:

"And you're sure that they understand the consequences of this decision? They understand that they will be at greater risk, that I could lose, that this is against their families, their core-beliefs?" The past Harry, was holding the blurred images hand. The distorted voice was clear "Oh don't be holier than thou Harry, I'm the worst of them and you know better than anyone whose side I'm on, don't short change them." Harry nodded. "Okay, I trust you."

Harry's narration started up again, "It was tiring, I was glad that we waited until the day before Christmas break in my fifth year at school, there was no other option, I knew that I would need rest.

The scene shifted again, Harry narrated "The Slytherin Common Room" Harry sat in the middle of the room, sitting beside him on the couch was the same blurred figure as before, also there were Pansy, Theo, Daphne and Blaise. Harry addressed the group. "This is serious, I know that you know, perhaps better than anyone else at this school, but you must be sure that this is what you want. There is no turning back after tonight." Everyone looked at each other tensely. Harry nodded and motioned to Blaise. "Since you know me best of everyone... " Everyone raised their eyebrows and looked at the blurred figure... Harry rolled his eyes, "You all know what I mean, of the ones that can do this tonight!" Pansy grimly nodded and put her hand into the blurred void. Harry continued "As I was saying, since you know me best of everyone, I thought that you should start, so that no one thinks that this a trick." Blaise nodded and linked hands with Harry, the blurred figure rose as well and Harry strongly dictated "Will you, Blaise, stand by my side, through the coming war" "I will," said Blaise. A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire. "And will you, to the best of your ability, fight to defeat Voldemort?" "I will," said Blaise. A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain. "And, should it prove necessary... if I fail. . ." whispered Harry, "will you carry out the mission to defeat Voldemort?" There was a moment's silence. The group watched with baited breath. "I will," said Blaise. Their faces glowed red in the blaze of a third unique of flame, which shot from the wand, twisted with the others, and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, like a rope, like a fiery snake. "

After releasing their hands, both boys sank back onto the couch. Harry had a bead of sweat that was forming at his hairline, and the blurred figure wiped it away. Harry smiled grimly and turned back to the group. "Okay, who is next?"


	3. Chapter 3

The courtroom rematerialized as Harry's memory faded. Harry grimly continued. "I can take veritaserum, if the Wizengamot believes it to be necessary, but I will state right now that Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass all took the same unbreakable vow that night."

As the Wizengamot conferred quickly behind a powerful silencing charm and the courtroom quickly broke into whispers and further speculation. Hermione and Ron could hear snippets of the conversations swirling around them. One Witch was wondering why the two Malfoy's were sitting with the others since it seemed that Harry had not taken an unbreakable vow with them. Another wizard theorized that Harry wanted them to pay the most, which earned him a withering glare from Ginny, which only Hermione noticed. Suddenly the courtroom was silenced by the rap of Kingsley's gavel.

"The Wizengamot have come to a unanimous verdict regarding Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zambini…" Ginny held her breath and gripped Hermione's hand so hard that she lost feeling in her fingers. "… on the count that they were in league and supporting of You-Know-Who, we find them all "not guilty." Ginny released the breath that she'd been holding and slowly started to release Hermione's hand. "….however…." at this Harry's eyes darted from staring at Ginny to Kingsley's. "…regarding the charge that they were Death Eaters, the council finds the defendants "guilty"." A gasp rose from the courtroom and people started to mutter, Ginny's face turned ashen and she sat back down. As the courtroom started to descend into chaos, and Kingsley was unable to call the proceeding back to order, Harry calm stood up and without a wand and against all the wards on the courtroom, casted a Silencio and Petrificus Totalus on everyone. "Please, let Kingsley issue the sentences"

With a nod, the courtroom was back to normal, with everyone starring in awe of Harry. There was one blonde however who was smirking with an eyebrow raised in the corner. Kingsley, a little shaken at what Harry's display meant for the wards on the Ministry, continued, "…being however that after they became Death Eaters, they all aligned themselves differently and paid the wizarding society back by aiding in the destruction of You-Know-Who, the Wizengamot has decided that for these four brave souls, that their time as Harry's spies and allies more than covers any punishment that would have been allotted. Time has been served then and they are to be given clean records. I hear by declare Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zambini to be free of all charges. I declare a short recess in court before we continue with the next two defendants."

For the first time that day, a genuine smile graced Harry's face, and it broke out into a grin when he saw Blaise jump the divider between the defendants and the courtroom and Ginny jump out of her seat and into his open arms. Ron's face was priceless and it almost made Harry laugh, Hermione however couldn't keep the mirth in and she giggled a bit at Ron's obvious discomfort in trying to reign in his temper.

Ginny just smiled sweetly and turned to the other two, "Ron, Hermione, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Blaise Zambini." At the word fiancée, Ron went as red as his hair and Hermione raised her eyebrows almost to her hairline. Ginny just sat down with Blaise and waited for the storm to blow over and the trials to re-start.

Hermione was of course the first to come around. She sat down next to Blaise, and extended her hand. "Hullo Blaise, perhaps we should start fresh…" Blaise smiled at her and took her hand. "It would be a pleasure, I look forward to you knowing as much about me and I do about you." At this, Ron looked at Ginny and asked "How long?" Ginny responded, "We started to know each other before I dated Dean. I wanted to be with him, but Blaise felt that it was too dangerous and cut off speaking with me… I talked to Harry about how crushed I was, and he told me that I needed to make Blaise see what he was missing. I asked Harry to help me by pretending to date me, but he refused." At this both Hermione and Ron looked confused…. "But you did date Harry…" Ginny cut them off "… that was later, at this point, Harry confided something to me that made me understand that if I wanted to live, I needed to choose someone else to get through to Blaise." At this statement Blaise chuckled and interjected "…and how glad am I that you did… I don't think that anyone could've talked him out of hurting you if you had convinced Harry!" Ginny chuckled as well. "Anyways, I thought about it some more and realized that Dean Thomas had been following Daphne Greengrass around the same way, so I thought "hey, let's kill two birds with one stone." Dean agreed and so our farce began. I admit that it took longer than we thought that it would take, and required Blaise and Daphne to figure out what was going on. But in the end it all worked out fine."

At this Ginny nodded to Dean and Daphne holding hands in the back of the courtroom next to Theo and Pansy embracing, Ron exclaimed " I thought that Pansy was with the Ferret!" at the nickname Blaise tightened his grip on Ginny, but other than her eyes briefly flashing, she didn't say anything. Blaise explained the confusion away. "Yes, it's all a ruse. Theo and Pansy have been together since before the Yuletide Ball, but Pansy was betrothed to Draco and Daphne was betrothed to Theo, it made the most sense to not ruffle our parents' feathers. We couldn't afford for them to start poking around our lives more than they already did."

Hermione nodded, but Ron still looked unconvinced, "But what about Harry and you Ginny? You seemed happy together and that was after Dean!" Ginny was more than ready to answer this question, "Yes, Ron, that we did. But if you remember Harry's testimony this morning, me and Blaise being together was the reason that he knew Blaise the best out of the four of them. In reality, our fake relationship came out of a coincidence. I won the game for Gryffindor and Harry was so relieved, it was a huge issue for Harry, that ill-conceived kiss, but eventually it was clear that he only loved me as a sister." Blaise chuckled again, "Right, after we nicked some veritaserum from Snape's stores!" Ginny smiled at the memory and continued, "Afterwards, we discussed it as a group and decided that it was actually a really good cover and that we would continue with the charade as it made it easier for all of us."

Ron relaxed as he realised that there was nothing wrong with how Ginny treated Harry or vis-versa. He just stated to her "Although I don't really like being a mushroom about this, I accept that you were doing the best in a tough situation." Upon standing up, Blaise also rose, "Even though I am not the eldest Weasley, I would like to formally extend our welcome to you to our family." He extended his hand towards Blaise, who quickly nodded and shook. Both Ginny and Hermione had tears in their eyes.

Meanwhile, Harry was fidgeting on the stand. He had refused to leave his seat for the break and seemed to be lost in his own world. Both Ron and Hermione tried to get his attention and motion for him to join him, but he steadfastly would not meet their eyes. Blaise walked over to him and in hushed tones reassured Harry. "It'll be fine, 4 down, 2 to go! You don't have anything to worry about mate; it'll all sort itself out today!" Harry managed a weak smile, and turned to Blaise, "I know that I can do it, but at what cost? How much am I going to have to reveal?" Blaise nodded understandingly, "Probably more than you ever wanted to, but in the end, it'll be worth it." Harry's jaw set firmly and he looked at Blaise square in the face "There is nothing that I wouldn't tell them and nothing that I wouldn't do…" Harry trailed off… "A muggle TV show once said "true love is breaking someone out of jail…"

Blaise smiled at this, and replied "Well Harry, worst comes to worst; you have the ability to do that as well!" Harry looked grim again, "And I will, if that is the only answer."

**Cheers to whoever knows what TV show this was in! Hope you are all enjoying this story, it was on hiatus for awhile (SORRY!) As I have another story that is eating up my writing time, if anyone wants to Beta that one for me, that would be fantastic, I know that my grammar is not great and that this story would probably be better with a Beta as well The good news is that I am almost finished the fourth chapter as well… I think that this story will be 5 chapters in total.**


	4. Chapter 4

As the Wizengamot filed back into the courtroom, a few of them seemed surprised that Harry was still in the witness box. But Kingsley just nodded to him and motioned for the court to come to order. The last two defendants were brought back into the courtroom. Narcissa held onto her son's hand as they both walked to their seats with their heads held high.

Harry had produced another vial from his robes and waited for Kingsley to outline the charges against Narcissa. Although Naricissa had never taken the Dark Mark, she was the wife and sister to two of Voldemort's most trusted and loyal followers. She was on trial for aiding Voldemort's cause, for sheltering him throughout the second wizarding war and for standing among his fighter's during the battle of Hogwarts.

Throughout the explanation of crimes, Harry had an almost smug look on this face and afterwards he even dared to wink at Narcissa. He then calmly presented the vial to Kingsley, but before the courtroom was transported into the memories, Harry stated "These memories are not as easy to watch as the last set… I warn you that it will extremely difficult for some of you in this room to endure what you are about to witness."

With the solemn warning echoing in the courtroom, Kingsley dropped the silver liquid into the pensive. The courtroom gasped as they saw Harry rip away his invisibility cloak in front of Voldemort and proclaim "You weren't". The scene that enfolded made a lot of the audience shudder. Narcissa closed her eyes, she was there the first time and could not bear to watch it a second. The audience shrieked as Harry let the Killing Curse hit him, no one could tear their eyes away. Harry had eyes for only one person in this moment, but even he was too horrified to meet them. The memory then seemed to skip forward but Harry was merely lying on the ground and Voldemort was demanding that Narcissa come and check Harry's body.

The memory stopped once Hagrid had Harry in his arms. The courtroom was so silent that you could hear a pin drop, and no one could move. Harry interrupted the shock by explaining Horcruxes to the court and how he was one. He continued to explain that at the time that Narcissa saved his life that Voldemort still had one more in the form of his snake. He then asked the Wizengamot, if him owing Narcissa a life-debt and her being the one to enable him to complete the prophesy would be enough evidence to clear her name.

The Wizengamot was about to start the debate when Kingsley stepped in. "I believe that you have provided us enough food for thought regarding her actions in the final stage of Voldemort's reign, but unfortunately I will say, that this would not be enough to negate the fact that Narcissa Malfoy has been a supporter of Voldemort since before you were even born, and it was in her house that he resided in for most of the second wizarding war, therefore she would not be released as the others unless there is more evidence."

Harry nodded and left the witness stand. He then turned to the Wizengamot and asked "May Narcissa please take the stand?" Kingsley made the quick decision that this would be in line with procedure. Narcissa gently let go of her son's hand and gracefully walked to the stand, a quirk of the head was the only acknowledgement she gave to Harry, but Harry beamed at her as though she were the last woman on earth.

As Narcissa took the stand, Harry turned back to Kingsley, "I know that this is highly unusual and that I am not a law wizard, but I would like to be allowed to question Narcissa in front of the court." This time, Kingsley took the council of the rest of the Wizengamot before nodding his head. Harry then launched into questioning Narcissa. "Cissy…" the courtroom murmured at the nickname and with Narcissa's arched eyebrow and statement of "Now, Harry, I believe that we came to the agreement that I am to be Narcissa in public?" Harry had the grace to look sheepish, but he continued. "My apologies, can you explain to the court how the Voldemort came to live in your house?"

"Unfortuantly, that would be the result of my husband's unwavering support for the mad man. I can not say that I had any choice in the matter. I have had very little choice in my life." Harry probed deeper, "No choice? But couldn't you have left Lucius?" Narcissa's eyes clouded over as she began to relate her story. "I was young, when we were married, eighteen. I can not say that I put up much of a resistance to marrying Lucius, I knew that he was a Death Eater but at the time, I only knew one person at that time whom did not actively want to be a Death Eater. I was always raised in the pureblood way." "And who was that person?" asked Harry with a soft voice. "Your mother, Lily Evans. We became close after we were partnered together in a potions class, unlike your mother and my son, I was terrible at potions. Your mother told me that Severus Snape had taught her everything about them, and I was surprised that a muggleborn would have been taught by Snape as he was one of the people who was so actively following Tom Riddle. Over the project I realized that they were quite good friends, and I found myself drawn in by her easy laugh and ability to relax. I confided in her that I was going to be married to Lucius and that I was scared that I wouldn't be strong enough to rise against my father's and his beliefs. She offered to talk Sirius Black, my cousin and to the Order about protecting me. What we did not realize was that one of the portraits in the hall overheard us and told Lucius. That night I was dragged away from school and forced to complete my final year from home. I never talked to Lily Evans again, soon I was married and finally Draco was born, there was no turning back for me. I wouldn't leave my son."

Harry scanned the courtroom, "It will still be hard for the court to understand that you had no choice. Even pureblood wives have rights in marriage." Narcissa looked at the courtroom with distain, "Yes, I can understand that. I've always been the perfect wife for Lucius..." She looked Harry in the eyes and talked soft enough that even Ron and Hermione in the front row had to strain to hear. "My dear, it cannot be helped, I give you permission to release the glamour that you've cast on me. Let them see what choices look like in the Malfoy household." Harry smiled a small sad smile at her, "I'm so sorry Cissy, and I wish that I didn't have to…" his voice broke a bit at the end and Narcissa covered his hand with hers. "I know," was her only reply.

The courtroom gasped as Harry's magic slowly shimmered off of Narcissa. Although she was still regally beautiful and held her head high, a massive amount of scarring was visible on every part of her body that was not covered in clothes. Harry quickly placed the glamour back on Narcissa and she squeezed his hand before letting go.

Harry nodded to her and she smiled a small smile back at him. "Can you please show the court the memories of my second year, particularly related to Dobby, the Malfoy's former House Elf?" Naricissa nodded and Harry handed her a vial. Soon it was filled with silvery liquid and the courtroom was transported into Malfoy Manor. Narcissa dicated the memory for the courtroom "I am heading toward Draco's room, I need his help." The memory takes over as Narcissa starts talking to a twelve year old Draco. "Dragon, I need you to do something very important for me, can you promise to keep it a secret?" Draco solemnly nods his head. "Do you remember all those stories I used to tell you about Voldemort? And how I told you to defy your father and not to be friends with Harry Potter?" Draco nodded again, so Narcissa continued, "This is bigger than that, and if I could figure out another way I would not ask you to do this, I need you to tell your elf to stop Harry from going back to Hogwarts."

Draco snapped his head up to face his mother, comprehension was dawning and he seemed close to tears. He stammered in a way that no one had seen him do before "bu.. bu..but… mother! You told me that it was over again, that I didn't have to pretend anymore… that I could…." Narcissa sat on the bed next to him and wrapped her arm around her son. "I know my little one, but it isn't. I thought that with your father's mark fading again that he would give up on the idea that the Dark Lord was returning. Unfortunately, your father has decided to take matters into his own hands…" Draco stilled. "Is Harry in danger?" was a whisper that almost seemed to be torn from his soul.

Naricissa rubbed his back, "Yes, he is. He must not return to Hogwarts." Draco stood up, and yelled "Dobby!" a pop was heard and the elf was quickly in the room. "Yes, Master Draco?"

Hermione was surprised to see that Dobby looked well in Draco's care, he didn't overly bow, nor was he wearing ratty clothes. She smiled to herself.

Meanwhile back in the memory, Draco was apologizing to Dobby for making him do this. He knew that the elf would have to punish himself for going against his real master's wishes, but he and Narcissa also knew that he was the only Malfoy elf that could be trusted to punish himself and not tell father.

The memory dissipated and Harry explained that Dobby did indeed try and stop him from going back to Hogwarts and that he continued to try to stop him but also to help him throughout that year. He also went on to explain that although his new broom was from his godfather Sirius Black, that it was Narcissa who bought and sent it to him. And in fourth year it was Narcissa who told Dobby that Gillyweed would make it so that Harry could breathe underwater.

Kingsley looked perplexed, as if a great mystery was still right in front of him if only he could see it. Finally the question that had been on the tip of his tongue spilt out… "…. But you called her Cissy… you must have known it was her all this time…."

Harry smiled, "I must admit, it was not entirely unintentionally that I referred to her as such. I did not actually meet Narcissa until between my fourth and fifth year. And since then we have grown very close, I met her quite often after we were first introduced and I was lucky to be able to continue to see her throughout that year and the following one."

Harry shook his head as if to clear himself out of one of his memories. He then turned to Kingsley, "I did not ask Narcissa to make an unbreakable vow with me as I trusted her implicitly after she attempted to save Cedric Diggory's life…" With this he once again produced a vial of silver liquid, but handed it to Narcissa, who added her own memories to the event.

As the courtroom dissolved again, the crowd at the final task for the Goblet of Fire became deafening. Harry and Cedric both reached the cup and decided to take it together. The portkey was activated and they were standing in the graveyard. This time it was Harry who could not bear to watch. And Narcissa started to explain. "We were there to witness the Dark Lord's return to power. I must admit that I was hoping that Harry would lose the race and was actually happy to see Cedric, until I noticed Harry next to him…" The memory now shifted to Narcissa's point of view. "I cast the strongest protection spell I could…" Narcissa's voice hitched as she continued… "I never imagined that it would be death right away. I thought that he would torture him first and maybe he would have a chance…" As the memory disappeared, the courtroom came into focus with Harry now standing in front of Narcissa and whispering in her ear works of comfort.

Harry turned to Kingsley again and asked if there was now enough evidence to clear Narcissa of her charges. Kinglsey called a recess for the judgment, and Harry and Narcissa continued to talk in low voices together. The courtroom was all in an uproar about the new information that they had just witnessed, and some were just figuring out that Harry had been telling the truth and, if only they had listened then, perhaps the death toll would have been so much lower.

Hermione and Ron were silent, both piecing together parts of Harry's life that they hadn't know about before and fitting them into the places that they belonged. As much as they wanted to feel betrayed by him, they knew that he was trying to protect everyone the best that he knew how. Hermione's gaze fell on Draco. He was sitting stoically in his chair, making air contact with no one but keeping his head high. Blaise tried to get his attention, but was ignored. Ginny whispered something in Blaise's ear and stood up to the barrier separating the courtroom from the defendants.

She quickly got Draco's attention with a low whistle, which made his head snap quickly towards her. His eyes were steel grey and seemed to be bore straight into her soul. Ron was closely watching the interaction and was surprised when upon seeing Ginny, his eyes softened and he stretched out his hand toward her. Across the barrier she placed his hand to his and knowing that he couldn't hear her speak, she whistled again, and smirked at him. The expression on her face seemed to work as Draco's face changed from completely non-responsive to mischievous in an instant. Ginny then wrote something on her hand with a muggle pen and held it up for him to read. His eyes darted across the words and he lowered his head to make his hair fall over his eyes. When he finally looked up again, there were tears in his eyes and although he quickly blinked them back, even Ron noticed.

Draco swiftly sat back down again and with a small smile at Ginny and Blaise and nod to Hermione and Ron, turned once again to face the front with the shutters drawn down once again on his face.

Harry had been watching the whole interaction from across the courtroom, but was unable to do anything at all as the wards were up around the accused bench. Although he knew that he could easily dismantle the wards, he thought it prudent to keep the display of his power down to a minimal level for the moment, especially he ahd already demonstrated twice that day that he was the only one able to do magic within the courtroom. He tried to met Draco's eye, but with no luck. Narcissa gently turned his attention back to herself.

"Harry, dear. Right now, he is not going to look at you. If you're lucky he will after today is done… " Harry's shocked face spun quickly to meet Narcissa's and a whole range of emotions crossed his face at once. The final one settled on agony. Narcissa patted his hand, "Oh my dear, it's not going to be permanent, but look at my poor hand…" Harry confused at the turn of the conversation looked down at the hand in question and saw new 5 raw gashes in her hand which had been holding Draco's earlier. Harry looked up at her with questioning eyes. "Yes, Harry, you did have to show the court about when you stood up to Voldemort in the forest, and no, I don't think that there was a better way. But I know how difficult that was for me to watch yesterday and today I could not bear to watch again…." Her voice trailed off as Harry realized exactly what was going through Draco's head right then.

He quickly muttered a healing spell and Narcissa's hand was back to its glamoured flawless white. Harry looked miserable, but Narcissa just tutted about how fantastic he presented himself and how his grandparent's the Potters would have been so proud. Harry turned to her, and softly said "I wanted you to be proud of me." Narcissa stopped mid-sentence and embraced Harry in front of the full courtroom. With tears in her eyes, she whispered back to him, "Harry Potter, I believe that even if you had turned up today looking like Winky, and talking like Hagrid, that I would still be proud of you."

Harry beamed back at her, and in his best Draco impression said "Mother, Malfoy's do not show emotion in public." Narcissa grinned back impishly and responded in her pureblood way. "I do believe that young will have a change of heart about that rule in a few short hours!"

They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice the Wizengamot re-entering the courtroom. Kingsley rapped his gavel again, and declared the court back in session. Harry took a step back from the witness stand and let Narcissa past to stand again with her son in the accused docket.

She kept her head high as Kingsley declared that had been found innocent of all charges. She quickly embraced her son, walked to Harry and kissed his cheek before settling in to watch her son's trial beside Blaise.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaise whispered something in Ginny's ear and she leaned over Hermione to quietly say to Ron. "A word of advice Ron, I think you are going to have to stop with the nickname Ferret." Ron looked a little confused, then a little green and when it looked as though he was going to disturb the order of the court, Hermione wisely started to rub small circles on Ron's hand to relax him. Ron took his three breaths and closed his eyes.

Ginny settled back into her seat, and resumed watching the drama unfold.

Harry was back on the witness stand. He had not bothered to ask for permission this time and the Wizengamot looked briefly at Kingsley to see if he would kick up a fuss. Kingsley just sighed and turned to Harry. "I assume that you are ready to exonerate Draco Malfoy now?" Kinglsey looked weary, as if the whole day had added years on to his life and when Harry nodded, Kingsley seemed resigned but not surprised.

Harry started to talk again. "We were worried, Draco and I, that is, that we would be found out. That my friends, or his friends, or worse his father would find out. It was the easiest to maintain our relationship if we hated each other, and even easier because my best friend truly did hate Draco. We were able to maintain our roles without much effort. But perhaps I am getting ahead of myself…."

"Draco and I, we not friends forever, truly on my side there was no love lost for most of the first two years of school. I didn't really consider that Draco was more than his father's shadow and for me I couldn't handle that he was clearly a bully. But something happened in second year that made me question everything that I knew about him. Actually two things happened. The first was that Hermione was petrified and I was visiting her in the hospital after curfew. I was already experiencing trouble sleeping, and with my invisibility cloak it was no issue to get to the hospital wing undetected.

I was just sitting there with her, waiting for dawn when I heard the door open. I threw on my cloak thinking that it was coming to check up on her patients, but it was Draco. I almost hexed right there, but at that point I knew that at least he wasn't the Heir to Slytherin, and I wanted to see what he was doing. He called out for and she didn't seem surprised to see him. She came over, and that was when I noticed that Draco was bleeding. She did not make her usual fuss, but just went about cleaning up his wound and I watched in amazement as they had a completely normal conversation, Draco was not being annoying, whiny or complaining about the obvious pain that he was in.

Harry dropped the pensive memory into the well again, and the courtroom was transported to the hospital wing.

finished up and applied a layer of some sort of concealer to his wound and remarked; "it is looking better Draco, the potions that Severus is making for you are working, and this should keep it covered for another week, but let me know if you need more painkillers to make it until then. " Draco just nodded, and as he turned to walk away, she murmured under her breath "…and maybe you should think about not returning home…" Draco responded over his shoulder, "…and leave my mother alone? It just isn't an option, no matter how many times you and Severus wish it was." As soon as left, Draco approached Hermione's bedside. I was about to confront him, when he started to talk to her.

Narrating again, Harry explains "I was so stunned that I forgot to listen for for the first part… but this is what I remember…"

"I suppose that I should be ecstatic that you're not in class right now, I mean if I can beat you this one term, perhaps I shall be alright in summer, but truly it's not much of a challenge without you in the classes and really I don't see the benefit of winning if it's not an even playing field…" Draco looked concerned for a second and then muttered "…and really with you gone, who is going to protect Harry now? Certainly not that red-headed buffoon…" Draco snorted. "although he isn't as bad as I say, just has a temper the colour of his hair is all. Needs to keep it all in check."

Draco trails off and then determinedly looks at Hermione. "I doubt that I'll ever get to tell you to your face, but you should know. I don't believe in that blood purity rubbish. It's clear that you are a great witch and did not mean it when I called you a Mudblood. I, of course, meant to say it, but I didn't mean it. And perhaps this will have to be the apology for all the future times that I will call you it as well… because you're probably never going to hear another one…" Draco then grabs her hand and sighs "but maybe one day, Harry will win, and it will be like my mom says, we'll be free. Maybe then I can apologize for real. And maybe you can explain to me how you managed to brew polyjuice at twelve." Draco smiled to himself before pulling away from Hermione's bed. A piece of paper dislodged from her hand and when he bent down to read it, Harry slipped off his invisibility cloak.

When Draco stood back up he paled when he saw Harry, and stuttered "Potter!…how…how..long…?" Harry laughed, it was a short uncomfortable sound more than anything and shrugged. "Long enough to not hex you? And also long enough to know that you do know my first name." Draco's colour came back into his face quickly. And as he averted his eyes, Harry's hand shot out across Hermione's form and he quickly said "Can we start again?" Draco looked up and handed Harry the paper from Hermione's hand.

The courtroom came back and Harry barreled on. "That was the night we became friends. I put the note back in Hermione's hand so that Ron and I could "find" it later, I didn't want to explain that I had not slept again to Ron, and Draco and I went back under the cloak and down to the Dungeon's. Before I went to the tower again, he let me know that what I heard was not for anyone's ears but Hermione's and that nothing had changed. I told him that everything had changed. The next day I think I made him nervous, but I never said a word about that night to anyone."

Harry turns to Kingsley again, "Can I please request that Ginny Weasley come in front of the court?" Kinglsey nodded, and Ginny rose from her seat to walk in front of Harry. Ron asked Hermione what was going on, but even the smartest witch of their generation was puzzling over everything herself. Ginny talked quietly to the Wizengamot, "Harry and I, we separated his memories in 5th year. He was not mastering Occumancy with Professor Snape, and he was concerned that Voldemort would find out about Draco. Professor Snape was the one that helped us with the magic. It hurt a lot, but in all honesty I think that it was the worst for Draco, he had to trust me. And at that time, he didn't really know me at all. Until Harry and I can figure out the counter to what Severus helped us with, I need to also contribute my memories to the pensive."

The scene from before reappeared, only now Harry was clearly walking alongside Draco Malfoy.

"And you're sure that they understand the consequences of this decision? They understand that they will be at greater risk, that I could lose, that this is against their families, their core-beliefs?" The past Harry, was holding Draco's hand. Draco's response was said with a sneer "Oh don't be holier than thou Harry, I'm the worst of them and you know better than anyone whose side I'm on, don't short change them." Harry nodded. "Okay, I trust you." Only this time the memory didn't continue with the unbreakable vows that Harry made with the other members of Draco's house. It rather continued onwards, through Harry meeting up with Snape, Narcissa and Draco for dinner in Snape's quarters when he should have been having detention. To Draco and Harry meeting up in his bedroom on Privet Drive and training in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor while the older Malfoy's were in France. Memories of them flying over Hogwarts after hours and lying on the roof while Draco told Harry about the stars.

There were memories that Ron and Hermione recognized and didn't realize that Draco was beside Harry underneath the cloak, and times when they thought that Harry was studying or in detention or with Dumbledore when he was actually in the dungeons or in the room of requirement.

Draco was sitting silently in the courtroom and staring straight ahead for the whole procession of memories, wincing when they got too personal, and trying not to tear up when Snape was in flesh and blood still. Harry was trying very hard on the stand to steer the memories to ones that he was okay with sharing, trying desperately not to think about the nights that they had spent together, the clandestine meetups in the perfects bathroom. The deal that they had struck with Ginny and Blaise for nights in the Dungeons… snippets started to come through of these memories.

The court was no longer surprised by some of the scenes, the boys were clearly close, and based on their body language and positions it was clear that they were intimate with each other. Harry so far had managed to keep a lot of their relationship private and was feeling quite good about it when Kingsley interrupted.

"Harry!" With his attention diverted, the memories stopped. Kingsley continued "We acknowledge that Draco was close with you and it seems as though you trust each other implicitly, but he is on trial for the death of Dumbledore and the entrance of the Death Eaters into the school"

Harry nodded, and Ginny went back to sit down, but not before she briefly touched Draco on the shoulder. Some thought that he might flinch from the contact he was so ramrod straight, but instead he grabbed Ginny's hand and gripped it briefly before letting go and looking at Harry.

Harry gave him a brilliant smile, and continued with the story.


End file.
